snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Bennett
Simon Spencer Bennett was born the youngest child of Matthias and Naomi Bennett on October 11th, 2058. He is a recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, graduating with honors in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Timeline 2058 Simon Riley Bennett was born 2056-2069- Childhood 2069-2069 1st year 2069-2070 2nd Year 2070-2071 3rd Year 2071-2072 4th Year 2072-2073 5th Year 2073-2074 6th Year 2074-2075 7th Year 2075-76 Studied Pre-law at Wizarding University Early Life Simon was born on a blustery fall day in 2056, the second son of Matthias and Naomi Bennett. His elder brother, Jonathan Jasper Bennett preceeded him by six years. His childhood was an adventurous one, probably brought on by the antics of both siblings for despite their age difference the brothers were quite close. When Jonathan first went off to Hogwarts it was Simon's first experience of being alone but he soon found fellow children closer his age including his brother's best friend's younger sister, Allegra Nairne. Life at Hogwarts 'First Year -' Simon was sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor at his first opening feast at Hogwarts. He was the first Gryffindor in a while, his family made mostly of Hufflepuffs. However it wasn't hard to see that both traits of loyalty and bravery were present within the boy. Simon used his wide-eyed curiousity to firmly plant himself into the annals of Hogwarts and by the end of his first year was excited and ready for whatever the rest of his seven years at the school held for him. 'Second Year - ' At first Simon wasn't sure just what his second year might entail but it didn't take long before his school life was changed forever. For it was on the train to Hogwarts that he met the boy who would become his best friend...Josh Carter and prove to make his schooling anything but boring. 'Third Year - ' ''' Fourth Year - Fourth year brought the alumni ball and an exploration in dancing Simon would be hard-pressed to forget. At the first lessons, he played the safe card and offered to partner up with his best friend Josh's girlfriend since he was in detention for one thing or another. A gentleman at an early age, he felt it would be benificial for all three of them since he wouldn't have the ackwardness of a random girl as his partner and the couple wouldn't have to deal with another boy interfering with their relationship. 'Fifth Year - ' When Professor Lafay sought to attack fellow professor Carlton through an assignment posed to the students of Hogwarts, Simon joined his housemate Lexi Denver protecting the charms Professor's virtue...or more correctly, her office door. At the end of the term, he sat for his OWLs achieving the following grades in the subject areas he took. *Ancient Runes - '''O *Arithmancy - O''' *Charms - '''E *Defense Against the Dark Arts - O''' *Divination - '''P *Herbology - A''' *Potions - '''E *Transfiguration - O''' Sixth Year -' In his school letter before his sixth year, Simon was greeted by a great surprise; a captain's badge and letter from Madam Donovan their new head of house requesting him as the new Gryffindor quidditch captain. It was through this honor that he met one of his future best friends, Selina Skylar , a passionate first year who loved quidditch and wanted desperately to know if she had a chance to make the team. 'Seventh Year - As his last term at Hogwarts started, Simon vowed to make sure he lived it to the fullest and make the most memories he could. However he had no way of knowing that the term would entail items he would sooner forget and some that he wished he could remember. With the removal of Headmaster Tate as the school's defense professor to be replaced by Lord Berty Borr, the seventh year Gryffindor approached the man for unofficial permission to teach his fellow students on the art of defense to suppliment the new 'professors' meager assignments. When it was granted, Simon teamed up with fellow seventh year Jimmy Wilkes to do their best to keep their younger classmates taught in the useful subject. His final act as a student of Hogwarts was to sit for his NEWTs to which he earned the following grades. *Charms - '''E *Defense Against the Dark Arts - O''' *History of Magic - '''P *Potions - O ' *Transfiguration - '''E ' Life After Hogwarts Simon has yet to fully decide what he wants to do with the rest of his life, having changed his mind from the earlier decision of following in his older brother's footsteps as an auror. Defense and law still holds an interest, but he is opening his mind a bit more to other options. As such, he took an opportunity to go to Wizarding University after Hogwarts, taking a few classes but not commiting himself to a full degree wanting to leave his options open over time. Family Naomi Bennett''' - Mother, wife and writer. A Hufflepuff often mistaken for a Ravenclaw, Naomi was one of those lucky girls who married her high school sweetheart; Matthias Bennett a fellow housemate a few years older then her. Upon graduation, she followed him as he traveled in his research, Matthias having already graduated from university awaiting his other half. However they eventually decided to settle down and be married living back in England allowing Naomi to attend Cambridge for her own literature studies. Her chosen career as writer allowed her the freedom she and Matthias needed as they started a family, first with Jonathan and then Simon, two boys she is proud to see have grown into wonderful young men. ''' Matthias Bennett''' - Father, husband and Magizoologist. A graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Hufflepuff, Matthias had always had a facination with animals both magical and mundane. It let him to the field of Magizoology with a speciality in the health and care of the creatures wizards kept as familiars. While the interest spread to neither of his two sons, his caring nature of living things did which help led to Simon's rescue and rehabilitation of his pet bat. ''' Jonathan Jasper Bennett''' - Older brother to Simon by a few years. Jonathan is an auror for the MLE department of the British Ministry of Magic. Sorted into Hufflepuff house when he was in Hogwarts, he's a loyal friend and family member and does his job of protecting innoscents well. He and Simon are quite close should the younger Bennett follow in his brother's footsteps, it shall be interesting to see what develops. Friends ''' Joshua Carter - What began as a meeting on the Hogwarts Express his second year turned into a long-time friendship. While sometimes they may seem like complete opposites, they are the best of friends, even when Josh tests the limits. Carter Phillips - With Carter being best friends with both Josh and Simon's cousin, Mina, it seemed only natural he and Carter would meet and possibly be friends. So when Simon subbed for the quidditch team his 4th year it was a perfect opportunity. Carter was always the more athletic of the two so it was somewhat of a surprise to Simon at least that he was chosen over Carter for captain. However the decision made by Madam Donovan and Professor Vindictus didn't cause any tension between them, the two friends working together with the rest of the team for two terms. And when he graduated leaving them, Simon was relieved that he could leave the lions in the more then capable hands of his friend. Sabel Dakest - They met up again after Simon graduated on the streets of Diagon Alley. It was during their talks that the two young men decided to try and share a flat together, finally finding a flat that they could call their own. Simon and Sabel have survived nearly a year together with one an auror trainee and the other a student. However who knows what the future may hold for the former Gryffindors. Kurumi Hollingberry' ' Selina Skylar- '''When Simon became captain, he hadn't known the position would help him meet one of his dearest friends. But it was true for from the time the first year had approached him with a million and one questions about quidditch and the team, she was a part of his life. Her years actually playing on the team only cementing the relationship. At the end of his seventh year, he learned through her confession, that she had a crush on him, though nothing could truly become of it with their difference in ages as he graduated and she was left behind for 5 more years. However that didn't effect their friendship, if anything it strengthened it seeing as the ackwardness between them had been released and Simon is very proud to hear she had followed in his footsteps as Gryffindor captain. Category:Gryffindor Category:Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2075